Tragic Emotions
by GlassEmotions
Summary: A new girl comes to the Justice League. The only problem is. She hates men. The JL has to teach her to respect men but when they can't can someone else? WWxBM HGxGL OCxOC
1. Ruby Rose

A/N: Hey it's GlassEmotions again! I'm still writing Hidden Emotions but I need a few more reveiws before I get the next   
  
chapter up. In the mean time. This is just a little something I came up with in my head while I was watching one of the   
  
Justice League's movies. I inserted my own characters and I got the image for my character from an old old old character   
  
named Arrowette. She was part of the Youth Justice. There will be another character later on that I also got from YJ. If   
  
you want a picture then e-mail me and I will give you the url. Please bare with me while I get started. It will start out in   
  
Wonder Woman's point of veiw but I'm just gonna call her Diana. Sorry if I spell some things wrong. Now I will try and get started... Oh and I'm pretending that they all live in Batman's mansion. Enjoy!  
  
Diana opened her eyes. She sat up on the bed and pushed back the covers. She walked over to her window and opened the curtains. The sun wasn't up yet and she turned to her alarm clock.  
  
"It's only 2:00?"She turned and walked out of her room.   
  
She went down to the kitchen, her blue night gown and robe flowing as she walked. She went silently in the kitchen   
and made some tea. She stood at the counter sipping her tea when she felt hands slide over her hips. She gasped when they pulled her into a hard chest. She heard someone whisper,"Diana..."  
  
She put a hand on the the face of her 'attacker' and whispered back,"Hello Bruce..." She turned to face him.  
  
"Can't sleep,"He asked while caressing her cheek.   
  
"No,"she answered while putting her hand on his.  
  
"How about I help you?"He grinned slyly.  
  
"Sure,"she said returning the expression.  
  
They returned silently up to her room (A/N and you guys can picture that! ;) )  
  
The next day Diana woke up only to find Batman had already left. She showered and dressed then she walked down stairs.   
  
She saw everbody in the living room so she sat down on the couch next to Hawkgirl.   
  
"What's going on,"Diana asked.  
  
Batman turned twords her. "The Titans are bringing over a young girl." He saw Diana raise and eyebrow and continued."They can't... contain her."  
  
"What? Is she that powerful?!"  
  
"Well she is powerful. But that's not why they can't control her."He looked down.  
  
"Well? Why can't they?"  
  
He looked up at her. "She hates men, Diana" (A/N You don't know how much I wanted to end the chapter here!)  
  
Diana stood up quickly. "What? Why?"  
  
"They don't know. She was with the team shortly but they decided to bring her here. She was kind twords the girls but treated the boys... well let's just say while she was there it wasn't really a team."  
  
"So they want...?"  
  
"Us to teach her that men are equals." At the end of his sentence the doorbell rang. Alfred (A/N wasn't that the butler's name?) answered the door and brought Robin, Starfire, and the new girl in.  
  
They waited with their arms folded for them to intrduce the new girl. Robin noticed this and spoke up.  
  
"Oh ah... this is Ruby Rose."He motioned twords the girl. She wore a white skirt with a red top and red mask. She had red boots that came up past her knees and she had long blonde hair.   
  
"Yes...."Batman said searching for words."Welcome."  
  
She gave an annoyed look and scoffed. They fell into an awkward silence when Stafire spoke up.  
  
"Well good-bye friend. Please remember to contact us from time to time." Robin and Starfire walked out.  
  
Superman walked over to Ruby Rose. "We're glad to have you here."  
  
She looked at him critically. "Wish I could say I was glad to be here."  
  
He looked a little taken aback but quickly recovered. Green Lantern looked like he was about to say something but Hawkgirl stepped in front of him.  
  
"Uh how about Diana and I show you to your new room?" Ruby Rose nodded and smiled a bit. She grabbed the few belongings she had and followed the girls. The guys looked at each other uncertainly as the girls left.  
  
They went up two flights of stairs and went into the third room. They opened the door to reveal a big room with a circular bed. A balcony was hid behind purple curtains. It wasn't exactly a dark room but it wasn't bright. It was more like sunset.   
  
They walked further in and Ruby Rose checked out the room a little. She turned twords them with a smile on her face.  
  
"Thanks so much. I'll try not to get on your nerves so much."  
  
"And the guys,"Hawkgirl asked curiously.  
  
"That I can't promise.... So anyone else live on this floor?"  
  
"Well,"Diana started," someone else does live up here but he's hardly ever here."  
  
Ruby Rose raised an eyebrow."He? Who's he?"  
  
Diana smiled a bit."Superboy. But don't worry he hasn't been here lately."  
  
"Well that's good..." She shifted uncomfortably. Diana was about to ask her what was wrong but Hawkgirl interupted her.  
  
"So... Do you mind if we just call you Ruby?"  
  
They all smiled. "Sure!"   
  
They left her to unpack and set things up. They walked down one flight of stairs when Hawkgirl turned to Diana.  
  
"But isn't Superboy planning on stopping by soon?"  
  
Diana grinned. "That's all part of the plan." Hawkgirl smiled and they walked down to inform the guys.  
  
Okey dokey! First chappie done! I've got BIG plans for this so please stick with me! Please reveiw! 


	2. Outburst and Arrival

It was a few days after Ruby went down to breakfast. She sat across from Wonder Woman and kept her eyes on the guys.   
  
SuperMan was still trying to be pleasant and said,"Good morning."  
  
She raised an eyebrow and said,"Whatever."  
  
Wonder Woman held tried really hard to hold back her laughter. Nobody was ever rude to SuperMan especially this long.   
  
They finished their breakfast in silence. When they were done they all scattered but everyone stayed near the main room.   
  
"So how about we go to a movie?"Wonder Woman said.  
  
"Hey that's sounds great,"Flash said smiling.  
  
"What about you Ruby?"  
  
"Well..."She looked at the guys."No thanks."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Because they're coming."She motioned twords the guys.   
  
"Alright that's it!"Green Lantern said loudly as he walked over to her.  
  
Hawkgirl stood in front of him putting her arms out. "No John!"  
  
"No Shiera (A/N I have no idea how to spell her name.) This has to be done." He brushed gently past her and walked over to   
  
Ruby.   
  
"Now you listen here! Since you came here you've been nothing but rude to us!"  
  
She stood on the couch to get eye level with him.  
  
"I treat men how they're supposed to be treated."She narrowed her eyes."Like dirt."  
  
"Hey! We're part of a team here! And you need to learn to work-"he reached out and put his hands on her arms lightly but she   
  
started thrashing wildly.  
  
"No!!"Ruby yelled. He let go and she flipped over the back of the couch. They all ran over to her and she looked up with   
  
terrified eyes.   
  
Green Lantern held out his hand to help her up. "I'm sorry I didn't-"  
  
She swatted his hand away with angry eyes. "Get away from me!" She pushed past the group and ran up to her room, leaving   
  
a very puzzled group.   
  
"But I hardly touched her."Green Lantern looked a little confused.  
  
"I think there's more to her than meets the eye."Batman said in thought. Just as he finished his sentence they heard faint   
  
music in the background. They could just make out the lyrics.  
  
_Try to tell me what I shouldn't do  
  
You should know by now,  
  
I won't listen to you  
  
Walk around with my hands up in the air  
  
Cause I don't care  
  
Cause I'm alright, I'm fine_  
  
Green Lantern sighed.   
  
_Just freak out, let it go  
  
I'm gonna live my life  
  
I can't ever run and hide   
  
I won't compramise   
  
Cause I'll never know  
  
I'm gonna close my eyes  
  
I can't watch the time go by  
  
I won't keep it inside  
  
Freak out, let it go  
  
Just freak out, let it go_  
  
Everyone exchanged glances.  
  
_You don't always have to do everything right  
  
Stand up for yourself  
  
And put up a fight  
  
walk around with your hands up in the air   
  
Like you don't care  
  
Cause I'm alright, I'm fine_  
  
"Something tells me she's not."Diana looked worried.  
  
_Just freak out, let it go  
  
I'm gonna live my life  
  
I can't ever run and hide   
  
I won't compramise   
  
Cause I'll never know  
  
I'm gonna close my eyes  
  
I can't watch the time go by  
  
I won't keep it inside  
  
Freak out, let it go  
  
On my own  
  
Let it go  
  
Yeah, yeah, yeah_  
  
"Should we go check on her?"Hawkgirl asked Diana.  
  
_Just let me live my life  
  
I can't ever run and hide   
  
I won't compramise   
  
Cause I'll never know  
  
I'm gonna close my eyes  
  
I can't watch the time go by  
  
I won't keep it inside  
  
Freak out, let it go_  
  
She nodded at the two flew as fast as they could up to her room.  
  
_Gonna freak out, let it go  
  
Gonna freak out, let it go_  
  
Just as the music died down the doorbell rang and a young boy with black long black hair walked into the room with Alfred.  
  
"Someone is here to see you, sir."Alfred walked away.  
  
"Nice to see you again, Superboy."  
  
Kind of a cliffhanger sorry! I'll get the next chappie up soon! The music for this chapter was Avril Lavigne 'Freak out'.  
  
You can listen to it at AvrilLavigne . co m 


	3. Meetings

Diana knocked on Ruby's door. The door cracked open and revealed an eye. It then opened all the way revealing a nervous   
  
looking Ruby. They walked in and shut the door. Ruby sat on the bed.  
  
"Hi..."  
  
"Um do you mind if..."Diana started,"we talk about this?"  
  
Ruby shrugged."Theres nothing to talk about."  
  
"Bu-"Shayera stared but Ruby interupted.  
  
"Can we just leave it at that?" She held her head.  
  
Diana and Shayera looked at each other then Diana sat next to Ruby. She put a hand on her back and said,"Sure."  
  
She looked up and smiled. They heard a knock at the door and Alfred's head appeared around it. She was always strangely kind   
  
to him.  
  
"Miss someone would like to see you."  
  
"Me?"Ruby pointed to her self.  
  
He nodded and smiled kindly. "Yes Miss. They would very much like to see you."  
  
Ruby looked at the girls with a questioning look. They shrugged and she got up. She walked down the stairs followed by the   
  
Diana and Hawkgirl.  
  
Ruby walked into the main room and saw the guys. As the girls walked in the door closed. Ruby narrowed her eyes.  
  
"What's going on?"  
  
"Someone wanted to meet you." Superman stepped aside reavealing a young man in a leather jacket which was covering some of   
  
his outfit which resembled Superman's. Ruby's eyes narrowed even more as he walked over to her.  
  
"Hi,"he said smiling.  
  
"Who are you?"  
  
His smiled didn't falter."Superboy. But you can call me Kon." (A/N His actual name is Kon-El Don't ask. Superman named him.)  
  
"Well Superboy,"She rolled her eyes," you look like your up to something."  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
"You're smiling. When men smile they're up to something."  
  
He laughed a little bit. "Well maybe I am and maybe I'm not." He moved closer and wisphered,"Wanna find out?"  
  
She didn't move and her breath quickened making him smile.   
  
"If you come this close to me again,"her voice venomous,"I will rip off something that is very important to you."  
  
She smiled wickedly."Got it?" She turned and left the room swinging her hips triumphantly.  
  
Diana glanced at Batman uncertainly. He just grinned and nodded. Superboy turned around still smiling.  
  
"I like her."  
  
Shayera sighed and held her head. Green Lantern wrapped his arm around her hip and pulled her closer. She only tensed more.  
  
"John! This wasn't a good idea! She's not ready!"  
  
He only smiled. "Shayera we can't just ease into this. Don't worry. It'll be fine."  
  
"I hope your right."  
  
Ruby walked into her room and closed the door. She slid down against the door and sighed loudly.  
  
"This can't happen!"She sighed again."What am I gonna do?"  
  
That's the end of this chapter! I'll get the next one up soon! Until then please reveiw! 


	4. Breakthrough

A few hours later Ruby came down from her room. She grabbed her jacket and yelled,"I'm going out. I'll grab something  
  
to eat so don't fix me anything!"  
  
Diana looked over at Batman and saw a smirk come across his face.  
  
"What's that look for?"  
  
He looked over at her his smirk still there."Nothing."He got up from the table and she followed him.  
  
"Tell me!"They started going up the stairs and he turned around.  
  
"Do you really want to know?"  
  
"Yes!"He smirked again.  
  
"Oh I guess it'll cost me huh?" He nodded and kept walking. She held back a smile and kept following him. (A/N Letting you   
  
picture that again...)  
  
Ruby came home around midnight. She set her jacket on the couch and sat on the back of it. She sighed and slid down.   
  
She sat upside down on the couch. She began feeling tired and her eyelids were drooping shut. Before she knew it she was   
  
asleep.  
  
Her eyes blinked open. It took a while to get focused but when she did she let out a yelp. Superboy stood over her  
  
smiling. She wrapped her legs around his neck and flipped them both on the floor (A/N Yes very acrobatic!). She sat on top   
  
of him breathing heavily. But all he did was smile at her.  
  
"Stop smiling at me!"  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I just flipped you over the back of the couch and landed on top of you!"  
  
"And?"  
  
She got up and held her head. She yelled in frustraition. He got up and brushed himself off. She walked over and pushed him.  
  
"What's wrong with you?! Do you smile all the time?!"  
  
"Only when I'm around you."  
  
Ruby blushed a little bit but just let out another yell.  
  
"Why?! Why?! Why?!"  
  
He just crossed his arms and smiled at the tantrum she was throwing. This only made her angrier.  
  
"Stop it! Just stop smiling at me!"   
  
She hit his chest a few times in frustration. He grabbed her wrists and kissed her on the lips. He leaned back and   
  
her knees gave out. He put his arm around her waist to hold her up. He looked at her shocked expression. She started shaking   
  
her head as she pushed away.  
  
"No! No! No!"She ran as fast as she could up to her room. On the way up the stairs she past Shayera and Green Lantern.  
  
They went over to Superboy.  
  
"What's happened?!" Shayera asked worriedly.  
  
"I made a breakthrough."  
  
That's the end of the chapter! I know it was kinda short. But you have to admit a lot happened! I'll try to get the next   
  
chapter up as soon as possible. Until then please reveiw! 


	5. Hungry for Love

Ruby stayed in her room for four days with music blaring loudly. Loud music in the day and soft at night. Diana and  
Shayera tried their hardest to get her out but she wouldn't come. They didn't use her balcony because they didn't want to  
intrude on her privacy. When she wanted to come out she would, they kept telling themselves. But it wasn't long till that thought wore off. They started to get desparete.

"What the hell did you do to her?!"Diana asked as she slammed her hands down on the table.

Batman put a hand on her shoulder. "Calm down."

She stood up so fast she knocker her chair over. "I will not calm down!He did something to her that was so bad she won't even come out of her room!"

"Diana!"

"Don't Diana me! She hasn't eaten in four days! We need to get her out of that room and we need to do it now!"He grabbed her hand and led her into another room. The door closed and they heard yelling but it soon died down.

Shayera turned to Superboy.

"So what did you do to her?"

"Shayera,"John said. "That's not the problem here! The problem is we need to get her to eat!"

"Don't worry,"Superboy finally spoke up."I'll bring her some food tonight."

"Oh yeah?"Shayera started."And just how-"

"Shayera!"John interupted."We just need to get her to eat."He turned to Superboy."You sure you can do it?"

He nodded. "Oh yea."

(**Midnight**)

Ruby sat on her balcony. She was in deep thought. She laid her head down on the small table. A lot of memories had come flooding back. She could hear people calling to her but she didn't answer. She wasn't even sure she could talk anymore. She stood up and looked over the side of the balcony. She jumped when she heard a voice.

"I brought you some food."Superboy said as he set a plate on the table.

"H-how did you get up here?!"She looked a little scared.

"I flew up here. I wasn't supposed to but I had to get you to eat somehow."

She looked at the food and realized for the first time how hungry she was. But she didn't move closer for the food. As she stepped closer to him he saw how skinny she looked. He didn't know she could get any skinnier. She stumbled forward and he caught her. He held her gently feeling how fragile she was.

She looked up at him with tired and troubled eyes. He picked her up and walked over to her bed. He sat down on it and held her. He started caressing her hand.

"Tell me what's going on, Ruby." He wisphered soothingly.

She looked up with a misrable expression. "Fine. I've been rude to you and the other guys because... well... I haven't had such a good impression on men..."

She sighed and he held her closer. "Go on."

"My mother was happy with my father and they were really happy when they had me but..."She breathed in shakily. "But a few years later my dad started getting these threatning phone calls and on day he just said goodbye to my mom and left.

"The calls stopped but after two years they started again. Then one day my mom came home with a man she was dating. She said they were getting married. I didn't understand it. She didn't like him and I didn't know why my daddy was letting her marry him.

"They got married and my mom was hardly home anymore. That's when he started doing bad things to me."

She paused and closed her eyes. He held her even closer as she started again.

"One day my mom kissed me goodbye and told me a few things. She wrote them down and gave me a necklace. It was very pretty. It was a ruby rose. I had to live with that guy and he abused me up until one night he tried to,"she paused and sucked in a sharp breath."He tried to rape me. I ran out of the house and it was pouring down rain. I couldn't go far because I forgot a picture of my parents. So I curled up in a bush. I was visited by someone in my dream. It was a beautiful woman but I don't know who it was.

"She was very kind to me. She asked me if I needed help and I told her I did. A flame encircled me but I didn't feel hot  
in fact I didn't feel any pain at all. I woke up and I felt empowered. I ran back to the hell hole I lived in and slammed the  
door open. He laughed wickedly and lunged at me. I grabbed his arm and twisted it behind his back. He slung me off and I slammed into a drawer. I..."Her voice trailed off.

He gave her a hug and when she drew back she began again.

"I killed him that night. I grabbed a few possesions and ran like hell as far as I could. I ended up in a place with a lot  
of rocks and cliffs. I sat down against a rock and cried my eyes out."

Superboy heard some lyrics that were being played in the background.

_Be strong, be strong now.  
Too many, too many problems.  
Don't know where she belongs, where she belongs.  
She wants to go home, but nobody's home.  
It's where she lies, broken inside.  
With no place to go, no place to go to dry her eyes.  
Broken inside._

"I fell asleep and I was visited again by the same woman. She held me and made my tears go away. She told me that I now had super powers and would have to protect woman and not cry over my past. I told her I would and I woke up in this outfit. I didn't know how it happend but I was glad it did. It was then I felt a deep hate for men."

_Her feelings she hides.  
Her dreams she can't find.  
She's losing her mind.  
She's fallen behind.  
She can't find her place.  
She's losing her faith.  
She's fallen from grace.  
She's all over the place.  
Yeah,oh_

_She wants to go home, but nobody's home.  
It's where she lies, broken inside.  
With no place to go, no place to go to dry her eyes.  
Broken inside._

"I met Starfire and Raven in town and they took me to the tower. I was dissapointed when I saw three boys lived there as well. They tried to help but I was beyond reach. That's when they brought me to you."

_She's lost inside, lost inside...oh oh yeah  
She's lost inside, lost inside...oh oh yeah_

She looked up at him with anxious eyes. He smiled warmly at her. "Let's get some food in you."

End of chapter! Don't worry next one will be up soon! Please don't forget to reveiw! The song used in this chapter was Avril Lavigne's Nobody's Home. You can listen to it at the same site I mentioned in the earlier chapters. 


	6. That's What Girls Do

The next morning Ruby walked down the stairs with Superboy. Diana and Shayera saw her and ran over. They started hugging and asking questions. Superboy walked over to the guys.  
  
"How did you do it?"Green Lantern asked.  
  
"It was... easy."He smirked and watched as the girls fussed over Ruby.  
  
The guys shrugged and watched the girls smiling as they dragged her into the kitchen.  
  
(**A few hours later**)  
  
Ruby, Diana, Shayera came downstairs. They went into the main room to talk to the boys.  
  
"We're going to the mall."Diana said while leaning on the back of Batman's chair.  
  
"Why?"Green Lantern questioned.  
  
Shayera sighed."Because that's what girls do."  
  
Ruby giggled but blushed when she saw Superboy watching her with that same smile that had made her open up to him. The girls walked out but the guys soon followed.  
  
Diana sighed."What's wrong now?"  
  
"You need to take a jacket. It's cold."Batman pointed out.  
  
Diana rolled her eyes as he began to protest her outfit. "I'll be fine! But I will take a jacket."She walked off in search of her jacket.  
  
Shayera looked at John's insistent face and sighed."Fine!"She went off to look for her jacket as well.  
  
Ruby sheepishly glanced over at Superboy before she went searching as well.  
  
Diana and Shayera found their jackets and put them on. They waited for Ruby by the door but not without the guys coming over to give them twenty questions.  
  
Ruby was again upside down on the couch but this time she was looking under it. She accidently fell on ground (A/N no she didn't hit her head!). She brushed herself off but she felt someone tap on her shoulder. She turned around to find Superboy holding her jacket.  
  
"Thanks."She said putting on her jacket.  
  
"No problem."He said while tucking some of her hair behind her ears. They stayed in that position for a while until they heard Diana cleared her throught. They walked over to the door and the girls turned to their guys.  
  
They all started their goodbyes.  
  
Ruby blushed. She obviously wasn't going to say anything so he kissed her on her forehead. "Bye Ruby."  
  
Diana and Shayera started to walk away. "Bye."She turned to go but turned back around."Kon."She smiled and ran to catch up.  
He smiled and watched her walk away. And for a moment a faint blush crossed his cheeks.  
  
(**Hours Later**)  
  
Diana, Shayera, and Ruby walked in the door with lots of bags in their hands. They set them down and plopped down in a chair.  
  
"Oh Hera..."Diana held her head.  
  
"You said it."Shayera sat sideways in her chair.  
  
"Owie..."Ruby was sprawled out on the couch.  
  
"I guess we should of gone a little earlier..."Diana said.  
  
"Are you kidding? It's so close to Christmas it would have been busy at five a.m.!"  
  
"I can't wait!"A blissful look crossed Ruby's face.  
  
"Guess we'll consider it your first Christmas, huh?"Shayera smiled.  
  
"The first one I'll remember." _'The first one with him..._'She blushed as that thought crossed her mind.  
  
They were silent when the guys walked in.  
  
"You look like you just fought in a death match."John said jokingly.  
  
"We did."Shayera's voice had a hint of sarcasm.  
  
"What did you rick your life for?"Bruce said curiously.  
  
Diana pulled her bags over twords her."It's a secret. Now... carry me up to my room."  
  
Bruce smiled. "Yes your majesty." He bent down and picked her up. She held her bags in one hand and wrapped the other around his neck.  
  
John did the same to Shayera. Superboy walked over to Ruby.  
  
"Wait I can do this myself thanks."She got up and took a step. She fell right into his chest. She looked up at him. He had a smug expression that made her blush. He picked her up and she took her bags.  
  
Her breath quickened as he carried her up the stairs and he knew it. They got to her door in a few minutes although to both of them it felt like an eternity. He laid her down on her bed and sat down on the side.  
  
"Do you need anything?"  
  
"No thanks."Her face was flushed.  
  
He leaned in and kissed her on her forehead.  
  
"Goodnight."  
  
"Goodnight."  
  
Wow I didn't do a cliffhanger! 0o0 Anyway please reveiw. I'll get the next chapter soon! 


	7. Frisky Night

I know, I know! It's been forever! I'm sorry! I've been neglecting this too long! Not to mention my internet has been out! I hope you enjoy this chapter!

The next few days were pure bliss for the JL, especially for Ruby and Superboy. They put up Christmas decorations (playing with them as they went along). They had a huge Christmas tree in the main room. It had just enough room for the star on top.

Superboy had grabbed Ruby and flew her up there to put on the star. Everyone (except the couples of course!) had left to visit their families and friends for the holidays. It was kind of quiet.

(Days Later)

Ruby came down around lunchtime. She found Diana and Shayera in the main room. She walked over to them.

"What's up girls?"

Diana looked up from her book. "The men are out buying thier gifts."

"But it's Christmas Eve- day!"

Shayera rolled her eyes."I guess they needed to learn the hard way."

"They should be back later so lets get started!" Diana said a hint of eagerness in her voice

The girls smiled and went off to start phase one.

(Hours Later)

The guys walked in the door with bags in hand.

"Man I've fought many battles,"Green Lantern said as they all seated themselves on a pieces of furniture,"but I think THAT was the hardest."

Batman and Superboy grunted in agreement.

"Master Bruce,"Alfred appeared from around a corner.

"Alfred? Aren't you supposed to be with your family?"

"I am leaving sir. However, the princess would like to see you in the dining area."

Batman's expression changed but only under the mask. He walked camly out of the room. Alfred then turned to GL and Superboy.

"Miss Shayera would like to see you sir,"he was looking at Green Lantern."She is in her room."

He nodded and walked out. Alfred then turned to Superboy.

"And Miss Ruby would like to see you."He smiled a small smile."She is in her room."

Superboy nodded suspicously and walked off, leaving behind a smiling butler.

(In the 'dining area')

Bruce opened the door. It was dark in the room and he flipped the light switch. The lights did not turn on.

"Over here Bruce."

He turned to see Diana sitting sexily on the table, candles were all around the room. He walked closer and saw her outfit.

"D-Diana!"He barely got out.

"Hello Bruce..."She got up and walked over to him. She put her hand on his face and kissed him. It lasted a few... minutes...

She leaned back. They were both panting heavily.

Diana stepped away from him, with a smirk on her face. She walked over twords the table.

"Diana? What... What's all this?"

She looked over her shoulder.

"You tell me."

She lifted herself onto the table and sat with her legs crossed. She motioned for him to come over.

He slowly walked over there and she scooted closer to him. She leaned up to where her face was about a half an inch away. She took his mask off.

"Now, there are the eyes I love..."

She cupped his cheek and started to kiss him. The kiss intensified and she stood on her knees (still on the table) and put her hands behind his head.

Bruce suddenly pulled out of the kiss. "Oh, I see. This is seduction."

Diana grinned. "So what genius? Are you going to stop me?" She pressed against his chest.

He grinned. "No, proceed."

They looked at each other for a minute, and then they started kissing again.

(Shayera's room)

John walked in her room.

He looked around. "Shayera? Where are you?"

He walked onto her balcony. (A/N Yes! I like balcony's!) When he did he felt something fly into him.

He barely opened his eyes before he felt lips being pressed against his.

He grabbed his attacker's shoulders and pushed them back.

"Shayera! Calm down! You almost choked me!" He said half laughing. "You're a little frisky tonight aren't you?"

She smirked. Then got a pouty look.

"Are you saying no?"

He blushed a little. "N-no..."

"Then shut-up, and let me have you."

"Ok, but only because I love you."

They smiled at each other and started to kiss again.

(Ruby's room)

Superboy walked in Ruby's room and carefully shut the door behind him.

He saw Ruby standing by the doors to her balcony, she looked lost in thought. He walked a little closer.

She still didn't notice him.

"Ruby?"He said softly.

Her eyes grew wide and her head snapped in his direction.

"Oh... It's just you."

"Well that makes me feel special."

"Oh, no! I didn't mean it like that! I-"

"I know what you mean. Don't worry about it. So what did you want?"

"Oh..." She turned around, her nightgown and robe being blown gently by the wind.

"I... I wanted to say sorry..."

"For what?"

"For being so rude to you... and the other guys..."

"It's no problem! Really."

"No, it is a problem! I was so mean to you! And you're the one who helped me-..."

She looked down. He walked close to her and placed his hand lightly on her hip.

Then he said softly,"Helped you what, Ruby?"

She looked up to meet his eyes. "You're the one who helped me heal."

They looked into each others eyes, then Superboy leaned down and gave her a soft kiss on the lips. He pulled back and she walked around him, nervously.

"What's wrong? Is there something else?"

"Well... yes..."

She started to fumble with her hands.

"What is it? You know can tell me anything, Ruby."

"I... I want to repay you."

She sat on the bed.

"So here." She spread her arms out. "Take me, I'm yours."

He walked over and sat next to her on the bed. He leaned in and whisphered something in her ear.

"Don't give yourself to me, not yet."

Her eyes grew wide.

"Wh-what?"

He took her hand in his.

"I haven't proven myself worthy, yet."

"B-but Diana a-and Shayera said-"

"Whoa! Whoa! They told you to do this?"

"Well... no... I heard them talking about it this morning..."

"They talked about it in front of you?"

"I was kinda in a different room... but I heard them..."

"Please do me a favor."

"...Ok."

"Don't give yourself to me. Not yet."

"But Batman and Green Lantern! They-"

"Have protected the women they love, for years."He squeezed her hands gently. "That's why Diana and Shayera allow them to-... Well you know."

She turned twords him.

"Then what do I do to repay you?"

He suddenly moved in and kissed her, a real kiss. It lasted a lot longer than their other kisses. He leaned back and grinned.

"I think I'll take that."

She blushed and looked down.

"Well... I guess I should go now."

He started to stand up but she grabbed his jacket. He smiled down at her.

"Yes ma'am?"

"What is it Ruby?"

"Will you sleep with me?"

"Didn't we just go over this, Rube?"

"No! Not like that! I mean... Will you sleep by me tonight?"

There was silence and she looked down.

"I-I"m sorry... I don't know what I-"

"Of course I will."

She looked up hopefully. "Really?"

He smiled. "Really. But let's hurry up and go to sleep. Tomorrow's Christmas, and if we don't wake them up, they'll sleep the whole day!"

She smiled.

"Okay!"

That's the end of this chapter. I hope to get the next one soon, but there is no telling when I'll get it up. It's not a happy ending yet! Love ya! 


End file.
